Bulletproof? I Wish I Was Because That's the Song I Was Listening To
by itslesbianoclock
Summary: Once upon a time, two girls were in love, but neither girl knew of the other's passions... (THIS IS A SENDRICK STORY! PLEASE FAVORITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Anna**_

Brittany Snow. That was the girl that Anna Kendrick pretended she didn't see every night when her hands drifted down her stomach and into her pants, in between the wetness of her sex. But she could never stop thinking about her. That blonde hair that flowed down her back (was it the same between her legs? Anna hoped so), those baby blue eyes that were so sweet yet could be so mischievous. Anna always came quickly when she thought of Brittany. She imagined that it was Brittany stroking her, lightly, softly, hands and tongue, and not herself. It was Brittany's name she moaned out as she came, her voice liquid ecstasy.

Keep calm, Anna, Anna Kendrick thought to herself. But it was so hard. In the shower. With Britanny. Sure, it wasn't how she pictured it - they weren't pressed together, sweat and fluids mingling, her fingers in Brittany's hair and Brittany's at her breasts. Brittany's breasts, Anna thought. She's so slender. But her breasts are as high and plump as ripe apples on a tree. Damn those pasties, covering her delicious nipples. Yet, partially, Anna was grateful for the pasties. They hid how hard her own sweet nipples had become. Anna had been a quietly contained homosexual for as long as she would remember. Since she had first been conceived, she knew she was destined to have a lady at her side. While all the other girls dreamt of riding away with their prince charming, Anna had been dreaming of being that prince charming. She was brought back from her thoughts by Brittany's piercing eyes staring intently at her.

"Cut!"

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I'll get it next time."

_**Brittany**_

"I'm really confident about all this," Brittany said, smirk playing on her pink lips. Just as the script said. Anna fumbled the next line, the director said to cut for coffee, try again in fifteen minutes. Confident about all this? The hell I am. I'm fat. Fat. Worthless. She turned to face Anna, who was looking off at something else, distracted. Her eyes travelled the body of the brunette. From her defined face, smooth and sharp as a diamond, to her perfect collarbones, her beautiful breasts, her flat stomach, her thigh gap, which must have caused many a boy to tremble, her perfect ankles and her small, lovely feet. Anna has such natural beauty. And I... the voice of the girl she loved shattered her thoughts. "Hey, Britt," Anna said. "We gotta get back to the scene." Something about her voice was... tender. Like a lover's. No, Brittany thought. Don't be stupid. She had just imagined it. Anna would never love someone as plain as her. Anna was perfect, practically a goddess. And presumably not a lesbian like Brittany herself was.

Once upon a time, she had loved another girl like Anna. Her name was Marissa. Like Anna, she has flowing brown hair, deep blue eyes like an ocean she could practically drown in. They had both been fifteen. Brittany believed in dreams back then. She had believed in reaching for what you loved. Even if you failed, no one could ever say you didn't try. So she'd reached. She'd taken a chance with Marissa. She had strode up to the other girl, wrapped her arms around Marissa's slender shoulders, and kissed her full lips. Marissa, unfortunately, did not have the same policy for her beautiful dreams as Brittany had, and pulled away. She pulled away, snatching Brittany's vulnerable heart with her.

"What the fuck?! You are disgusting!" Swiftly, she kicked Brittany between the legs, and strode away, her slim hips swinging.

"My mom told me that if anyone ever tried to violate me, I should go straight for the crotch!" and with that, Marissa was gone, never to be seen again.

****She had been hit by a car on her walk home from that kiss. Killed immediately. And Brittany would never forget that Marissa had died hating her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anna**_

"Thank God you're not a lesbian, Anna," said Janice Kendrick in 2002. Anna was only sixteen then, but she knew who she was, who she liked. William Kendrick nodded. "We wouldnt you to have to live in a life like that." Anna could hear her heart the convulsing of her heart banging in her eardrums. "It's a hard gay life," said Janice. "People judge them. Even I wouldn't view my child in the same way." William agreed sadly. Anna couldn't take it anymore. GOD DAMN MOM! I'M GAY! she hollered. Or, at least, that's what she hollered in her head. The pressure was just too much, building, building, building... instead, she just quietly finished her dinner, holding back the tears that threatened to flow from her big eyes any minute.

With every bite the pain built more. They'll never understand. A piece of chicken was gnashed in her teeth. They won't love me. Spinach slid between her lips. They'll disown me. In went the green beans. Kick me out of the house. Onto the streets. She couldn't even make it to desert. She got up to leave, pushing away from the table. "Sorry. Just a little tired," she said. "A little sick." Sick because you think gay is sick! Anna yelled internally.

Anna walked the stairs up to her room. She locked the door. Anna took off her clothes, she had no reason to wear them alone in her room. She decided to watch some Dawson's Creek, so she popped it into her player for the TV hooked up to her wall. What played was definitely NOT Dawson's Creek. It was a lesbian porno. Had her brother Michael put the disc in there as a decoy earlier and forgotten to switch it back? She made a move to get up and take out the video, but she felt a tingle down in her folds that stopped her. No. I can't. My parents are downstairs! she thought. But... they'll be down there for awhile, and they can't hear well from outside the door...

One of the girls on-screen was a blonde and the other was a redhead. The blonde was lying back on a bed, her legs spread, feet pointed in their striped socks. Her cherry-painted lips were wide open in a groan. Woah. I can't believe Michael watches this stuff! Anna thought. The redhead's ginger locks were in the grip of the blonde as her tongue audibly thrusted. I wonder what he does when he watches it... She knew some boys would touch themselves. They would rub their penises. She didn't get how a girl would do that, though. Nervously, tentatively, her thin fingers touched her crotch. She knew girls had this thing called a clitoris that was super sensitive. She tried to find it. Her soft fingertips touched it, and she gasped. Anna kept rubbing. She became wetter down there. The blonde on her TV screen cried out, the hands of the redhead tugging at her nipples. Anna moaned, too, as she stroked, more and more violently as time passed. And as the blonde on-screen cried out in ecstasy, so did Anna.

Anna decided then she liked blondes.

_**Brittany**_

Of course she went to Marissa's funeral. How could she not? The girl was her friend, if not more. Her stomach was twisted into knots as she pinched the hem of her dress, twirling it in between her fingers. It was Marissa's dress, the dress she had on. She had deemed it fit to wear a part of the girl's life to the ceremony of her death. Marissa's mom was crying, but in Brittany's heart, she was crying louder. On the outside, though, her tears were gentle as Marissa's casket lowered into the ground. She threw in a flower, a lilac, Marissa's favorite, feeling suddenly lightheaded. Why was she here? She was the reason Marissa was dead. If she would have just kept to herself like any normal person would have, she'd still be here. She'd still be smiling and laughing and just Goddamn breathing. She'd be breathing. Alive. If it weren't for Brittany, Marissa would still be alive and breathing and-

Her line of vision began to blur, suddenly directed at the ground.

"Brittany?" her eyes fluttered, opening to see her mother towering over her. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Where was she? The last thing she remembered was . . . Oh no. Oh no no no no no. This had to be some sort of horrible nightmare. Marissa was still alive, there had been no funeral, she'd never passed out. This was a trick. A mean, dirty trick-

She felt her mom's soft hands pull her up to her feet. "Can you answer me, honey? We were all so worried-"

"Britt!" the 9-year-old blonde turned her head to see her best friend running towards her with something behind her back.

"Oh my gosh Marissa, why are you all dirty?" she giggled.

"Because, I was over there," the brunette pointed over to the grass field left of the park they had originally been playing in.

"Well, duh, but why?" Brittany cocked her head in confusion.

Marissa brought her hand out in front of her to reveal a dandelion. "I was getting you this."

Brittany smiled, taking the flower from her friend's hand. "Aw! Thank you! But why did you get me a flower?"

"Because I love you, dummy!"

Brittany smiled at that. "I love you too, Marissa."

"Pinky promise that we'll always be best friends, okay?"

"Pink promise."

"Oh my God oh my God oh my-" She collapsed, her rib cage caving in on itself. She couldn't be dead. it wasn't possible. They were suppose to be friends forever. Brittany loved her. She loved her. This couldn't be . . . this couldn't be . . .

****Before she knew it she felt arms envelope her waist, trying to keep her up. She was sobbing, her chest heaving. Brittany could feel her vision become fuzzy once more. Her body felt numb, and for once, she was glad for the lack of feeling. "Shhhh baby, it's okay." her mother whispered. But she knew it wasn't. She knew that that was the biggest load of bull shit she had ever heard. That nothing was going to be okay. How could anything possibly be okay? Marissa was gone. Her best friend, the one person who truly got her. She loved her. Her crystalline blue eyes were flat, her cupid's-bow lips pressed in a hard line. She had no desire to talk, because Marissa was the only one she could ever really talk to. That is, until Anna came along.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anna**_

It was only a few seconds-long scene, but Anna couldn't help messing up on purpose so they would have to re-film it multiple times over. Brittany was behind her, moving her arms. Brittany had the grace of a ballerina. Anna felt a little clumsy, to tell the truth, and she probably looked clumsy too. That made it realistic that she would mess up. _What is this scene even supposed to be about anyways?_ Anna wondered. The older Bellas were helping the newer ones with their moves, she supposed. Aubrey and Chloe helping the girls. Most importantly, Chloe helping Beca.

Brittany nudged her with her hip after Anna's fifth awkward arm movement caused them to take six. Anna couldn't help but notice how bony Brittany's hip was, even through her jeans. Her hipbone dug into Anna's buttocks like a knife. It almost feels like she's a guy, and that's her boner, Anna mused internally. But Brittany would never feel that way for her. Brittany giggled. "Hey, Anna! Chloe's supposed to be helping Beca, but you're supposed to already know the choreo!" Anna laughed at that, probably louder than she should have. But everything Brittany said was funny! "Really cute, Britt," Anna said, giving her the Anna-Kendrick-Trademark-Smirk-Smile. "Really cute."

They continued to film. Their arms touching more. Brittany's crotch was pretty much pressed up against her back. Even though they were both in clothes, she was almost afraid Brittany could feel the heat emanating from her body. Brittany was hot physically, but in the metaphorical sense. Anna was hot hot. Like, warm from the sensuality of the situation. The closeness of their bodies in a simple scene that was supposed to be kinda funny was making her all warm and tingly and oh...

She had to stop thinking about it before she had to change her panties. Now was so not the time to have an awkward wet spot. What would Brittany think if she knew that Anna was getting aroused by their touching? She knew then she had to finish the scene, or things were gonna get freaky. So the next time they moved, Anna did it perfectly, even though she never wanted that beautiful, tender moment to end.

_**Brittany**_

After they'd finished their filming for that day, the cast had gone out to Applebee's for a bite to eat. While everyone else devoured their chicken wings, Brittany forced leaves of lettuce into her mouth, keeping track of how many calories each piece contained._ 1.8. 3.6. 5.4. 7.2. 9. 10.8_ She could feel the vegetable slide down her throat and pool in her stomach, her body absorbing the horrendous calories. It was disgusting, really. But also necessary. No need to arouse suspicion.

Brittany turned to the brunette beside her, who was currently thrusting quesadilla burger (1240) into her mouth as if her life depended it. She could never eat that many calories. She doubted her body would allow it. Anna was also helping herself to a bottle of Corona (109). As much as Brittany loved a good drink, (or two) (or three) (or four) she couldn't let herself indulge. She needed to lose weight. Pronto, which was why instead of enjoying her usual Skinny Bitch bottle of wine, she was sipping ice water.

"-But like, can you believe that Ned is dead?! And it's all because of that bitch Sansa!" Anna cackled. Something about her cackle was remarkably beautiful, no matter how harsh the sound.

"I'd tap that," Skylar belched.

"What, Ned? You fag." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Dude, no. Sansa."

"Sophie Turner? She gives me a lady boner," Anna giggled. Brittany felt a spark of hope ignite in her chest. Was Anna bisexual? Did she like girls, too?

"And I'm not even a lesbian!" The hope ceased. Of course Anna wasn't bisexual. And if she was, she wouldn't like a gross slut like Brittany.

She cleared her throat. "I would too. I love Sanzer-er... uh, Sansa!" Truth was, she'd never watched Game of Thrones.

Anna smiled at her. "Kay." She knew Anna didn't really believe her. But that didn't matter, because Anna had accepted it and smiled anyways.

And to Brittany, that meant more than anything in the world.

**AN: Sorry I forgot to italicize their thoughts before, it didn't save when I copied and pasted! So, when we come to the lemon, what kind of things would you guys like to see? ;) Please review and tell us while you're at it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anna**_

"You are so lesbo!" Skylar cackled after Anna made her statement about Sansa. Anna turned red.

"Am not! Shut the fuck up!" she cried.

"Prove it!" Skylar challenged, the look in his brown eyes daunting.

"Sure. Whatever. What do I have to do?" she asked, rising to the challenge. She rolled her own blue eyes.

"Make out with me." He was clearly dead serious, his lips smirking naughtily.

"Anna, I don't think-" Brittany began to protest, but Anna cut her off.

"Britt. It's fine. I got this."

Anna pushed away from the counter, stood up from her Applebee's bar stool. She had to prove to Skylar she wasn't a lesbian. Even though she was._ Damnit_, Anna thought, _How the fuck will I be able to pretend that I'm actually into this?_ Skylar stood too.

"You're creating a scene!" she heard Brittany say. It was true. The Applebee's patrons - young and old, short and tall, fat and skinny - were all looking at them.

Anna kept walking anyways. She got up to Skylar. Nervously, she threaded her arms like pretty ropes around Skylar's neck. _He's kinda cute_,_ I guess,_ she thought, trying to reassure herself, _In a little brotherly sort of way._ That didn't make it any less weird. She heard him ask her if she was scared in the back of her head._ Can't back out now!_ she groaned mentally before crashing her lips against his.

His lips were warm, masculine. Anna staggered back a bit, shocked.

"Do you wanna take this somewhere else?" he whispered, his breath tainted with alcohol.

Before she had the chance to respond, Skylar grabbed her arm and led her through the exit of the Applebee's.

Once they were outside, Skylar turned to look at her. He didn't say anything. Something in his eyes changed. Lust, desire. Anna could feel it radiating off of him like a bonfire. And damn, no matter how much she liked girls, it was _hot_.

Skylar closed the space between them and gently pushed her against the wall. Anna started shaking, trying to form words but unable to. He met her eyes intensely for a minute before going in for the kill. He pinned her arms against the wall, and pressed his lips forcefully on hers. Anna felt herself begin to shake more and more. Skylar must have noticed, he pressed his body up tightly against her own. He let go of her arms and brought his hands up to her neck, pulling himself as close to her as he could. His hands started to slide his down her back, grabbing her butt when he reached it. Anna moaned.

She could feel his tongue tracing the back of her teeth, getting to know her mouth. Wetness began to pool between her legs. Each movement with more adrenaline than the one before. She couldn't form a single form a single thought. She wanted it so badly. She doubted she'd ever wanted anything more.

Anna began biting his bottom lip, moving her mouth down to his neck. Nipping first gently, then roughly. The lack of oxygen was making her head spin. She needed him to touch her, sooner rather than later.

Her kisses became sloppy, desperate.

"Skylar," she mumbled into his neck. "I want you to fuck me."

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth, Skylar picked her up, ramming her onto the hood of the nearest car.

"Jesus," she moaned as he slipped her legs onto his shoulders. She could feel the alcohol fogging her brain. Or maybe it was Skylar. Maybe both?

He ripped her pants open, yanking them up and off her legs, to reveal her lacy blue thong. He roughly grabbed the side-hems and peeled them off. She was now bottomless on top of a complete strangers car in an Applebee's parking lot.

She ached for his touch. She _needed_ his touch. And thankfully, he complied. He dove in between her legs, teasing her lips. She moaned.

"Please," she growled. "Oh my fucking God, please."

She felt him smile into her, finally allowing her the contact she so desired. As his tongue entered her, it took all of her will not to scream at the top of her lungs. His tongue slid up to her clitoris, moving in tantalizingly slow circles around it, just barely touching it. Anna thrusted forward, feeling him chuckle. He slid his lips over her bulb, but only momentarily. He retracted himself from inside of her, sliding her legs off of his shoulders. Anna whined, her body suffering from the lack of contact.

"Please," she begged, her voice husky. He began to unbutton his jeans. To Anna, he seemed to be moving through jelly. His hands purposely taking their sweet time to undress him. She hated him for it.

"God fucking damnit, Skylar." He smirked at her, now only in his underwear. She could see the bulge in his pants growing bigger, filling with desire.

Finally, the moment she had been waiting for. He threw his underwear to the side, now completely naked. She reached for him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she was impaled by his manhood.

_Sweet mother of God._ He began thrusting in and out, bringing her closer to him. She saw beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Anna pressed their lips together, roughly tasting whatever she would get. He started pumping harder and deeper. Anna began to bite his lips rather than kiss them.

He started to slow down in order to control his climax. He almost pulled out all of the way, then pushed back in. Again and again.

"Please don't stop." she hissed. "Deeper . . . oh my . . ."

As she felt him speed up, she brought her own hand down to her now drenched folds, increasing the sensation as she rubbed at her clitoris. She felt him slow down in side of her, just as she herself began her climax. She inhaled deeply as she rode out her high.

He began to hasten his thrusts, letting himself go harder and faster inside of her.

Skylar collapsed on top of her, his breathing harsh and uneven. He pressed his lips up to hers, gently, passionately. Anna sighed into his mouth, feeling her eyelids flutter shut.

"Welp, you're definitely not a lesbian." He laughed.

Anna chuckled. "Okay."

Suddenly, a man's rough voice spoke, and a bright flashlight glare burned into her eyes. "I don't give a shit what sexuality you are. Public nudity is a crime."

Another man's voice sounded. "Book 'em."

With that, just like Beca in her movie, Anna Kendrick went to jail.

_**Brittany**_

Brittany watched the scene before her unfold. Initially, she didn't think it would happen. She'd though Anna would say something cute and snarky, like "Just because I'm not attracted to you doesn't make me a lesbian. Heck, if I were attracted to you I'd be a lesbian, girly-man," or something hilarious like that.

But Anna'd kissed Skylar and they'd exited the vicinity. Brittany knew it was weird, and it was wrong, but she followed them. Her sapphire eyes didn't glisten similar to the gems they were colored like. They looked dead. She felt dead as she watched Anna and Skylar's passion.

Brittany felt sick. She knew Anna would never want her, but it stung to see it played out in front of her. Her stomach churned.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she whispered faintly to no one in particular. She turned on her heel and bolted back into Applebee's, and ran into the girls' bathroom.

The second she got into the stall, she bolted it shut, pulled back her hair with one hand and used the fingers of the other to rub against the back of her throat. Immediately the vomit flew past her lips. "And so the bile floweth forth," she said to herself, her voice bitter and her throat burning from the stomach acid.

She wish she'd been part of that kiss. Her, instead of Skylar.

Brittany leaned up against the back of the stall, resting against the metal bar where one might hang a jacket._ If that had been me kissing Anna..._ her despair turned to agony turned to yearning. Nobody would want to find her in the Applebee's bathroom, her friends were tonguing outside.

_If I was in that kiss..._ Brittany found herself unbuttoning her pants. Stroked herself, just a little, very gently.

She pictured her perfect kiss with Anna. First, they ambled to a bed, holding hands. They lay down on it on their sides and began to kiss. Gently. Nothing erotic. Softly, their pink lips touched. Anna casually slung a leg, still in jeans, over Brittany's waist to bring them closer together. Their kissing became more hurried. Rough. Impatient. They broke off and got on their knees, still on the bed. Brittany pulled Anna's shirt off and took her bra straps off her shoulders.

She peeled the cups of Anna's black and pink scalloped bra to reveal her rosebud nipples. Brittany knelt forward and put her lips on top of the hard left nipple. She began to suck. It tasted different, in her fantasy, than her own skin. Her tongue swirled around the areola like it was what she was born to do. Anna cried out, her long fingers entangling in Brittany's blonde locks. Once the nipple felt like it couldn't get any longer, Brittany sucked on the other one, and Anna gasped more. Anna then gently pushed Brittany back. Her blue eyes were mischievous. "My turn," she growled.

Dream-Anna shoved Dream-Brittany onto the bed. The sexy brunette unbuttoned Brittany's 00 jeans and shimmied them off of her slim hips with ease. Anna looked evilly at Brittany as she manually tore off Britt's red lace panties, and Brittany knew then what Anna was going to do.

The blonde was glad she had shaved down there (at least, in her dream).

Anna began just below Brittany's breasts. Her hands kneaded the soft mounds, her fingers circling the nipples, not actually daring to touch them. She placed kisses slowly, wetly, from Brittany's sternum down to her bellybutton. Then... there. Brittany cried. "Anna!" she yelled. Her fingers gripped onto Anna's hair as Anna's had to hers earlier. Only... she pulled harder than Anna did. Anna's hands were on Brittany's thighs, holding her body against her mouth as she sucked on Brittany's clit. Brittany's fingers were completely twisted up in Anna's brown mane.

Anna sucked harder. Brittany was dripping wet, her fluids on Anna's lips, around them, spreading onto her chin, dripping onto the bed. Brittany felt herself on the verge of an orgasm, until... Anna pulled away, devilish. "Sorry," she grinned.

Brittany took her revenge. She leaped up, bowled Anna over, so the brunette's hair hung off the best. She hungrily kissed her, tasting her own fluids, rubbing Anna's nipples again. "I love you I love you I love you," she groaned. She kissed Anna and Anna kissed her. She touched Anna's clitoris, and Anna arched her hips to meet the soft stroking. She was wet. Brittany stroked and Anna moaned. To silence her, Brittany kissed her more passionately. Their tongues rubbed together, two moist, anxious snakes.

Both soaked, both near orgasm, the girls sat up. They drew themselves together, their arms wrapped around each others' necks. Their sexes were as close as their lips. Brittany tugged at Anna's lower lip as Anna ground her hips against Brittany's. Their clits were rubbing together. Their juices combined. Brittany felt herself scream in orgasm in time with Anna...

A knock on the door interrupted Brittany's lesbian fantasy and violent masturbating. "Damnit, I need to use the stall!" a woman shrieked, "What the fuck is going on in there?" Brittany drew her hand from between her legs, wet and dripping and smelling of herself. She tasted it, nervously, not replying to the woman. "Jesus Christ, get OUT OF THE STALL!" shrieked the lady. So Brittany did.

As she left the room, she wondered how many calories her wetness contained.

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please review, follow and favorite and recommend to your friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

**Anna**

"Shit." Anna muttered to herself as she looked around the jail cell. Orange prison jumpsuits were _not_ what was going to get her on the latest Yahoo! "2 Hot 2 Handle." After her and Skylar were confronted, Skylar, being the gentleman he was, took off at full speed, leaving Anna slumped naked on the hood of a stranger's car. She was scared. Terrified, even. Jail was not a place for girls like her. Jails was a place for . . . Lindsay Lohan and such. She hardly did anything wrong. The only thing she'd done was have sex which everyone does, right? Well, not in public, but still- She jumped at the sudden sound of her cellmate clearing her throat.

"I like your nails." she said, looking down at Anna's hands.

"Thanks. It's called _Uh-Oh Roll Down the Window_ by OPI. I have it with me in my bag if you want it." Anna smiled, jumping at the opportunity to make a friend.

"Sure dude. Whatever." she shrugged. Her name was Tammee.

"So what did you do?" Anna asked her.

"Rape and murder."

Anna inhaled sharply. The notion that someone who displayed public nudity and someone who literally raped and killed someone were put in the same cell made her feel queasy. What kind of a system was this?

"I . . . shouldn't you be in . . . a . . . real prison for that?"

"Oh, you mean what did I do to get in _here._ I'm in here for a DUI."

Anna laughed, but stopped abruptly when her cellmate didn't join in.

"What are you in here for, kiddo?" Tammee asked, her tone awkward after the discussion of murder.

"Oh. Just public nudity," Anna admitted, color rising to her cheeks.

Tammee laughed. "You naughty little shitter!" Her cellmate grinned and ran her fingers through her coarse, greasy black hair. Anna was halfway sure she saw flecks of blood fall out, crusty and old. "You must have a wild, free heart. He was hot at least, right?"

Anna nodded. "He was pretty hot..." _Maybe I'm not as into girls as I thought. Skylar was... amazing._ She then gave an evil grin. "And his dick was great."

"I cut off a man's dick once," Tammee said.

A man's voice rang from outside the cell. "Phone's open!" he said. Anna knew she had to get away from Tammee, and out of prison overall.

Anna dialed Brittany's number. _Come through for me, Britt._

**Brittany**

Brittany picked up the phone. Before she could even speak, the bittersweet harmony of Anna's voice mingling with her tears rang on the other side of the line. "Britt," Anna sobbed. "Brittany... I need you."

Brittany had always longed to hear those words escape Anna's mouth, but not under these circumstances. This wasn't the loving, longing embrace she had imagined first hearing that during. Anna was calling her from prison, not whispering from the other end of the bed, wrapped in the sheets and her arms. Far from it. _I doubt the prison sheets are 1,500 thread count,_ she thought as her hand moved among her own pink sheets of that number. _Maybe 100 at the most._

"Please, Britt!" Anna sobbed.

"I'm not bailing you out of jail after you bailed on me at Applebee's."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Look, Britt, I made a mistake, please-"

"Do you have any FUCKING IDEA how HUMILIATING that was?!" Brittany found herself shrieking, tears rushing down her cheeks.

When Anna spoke next, her tone seemed soft for real. Actually concerned. Remorseful. "Brittany... I had no idea you felt that way. I got ahead of myself."

Brittany sniffled. "Well, I did feel that way. And you fucking did get ahead of yourself. Skylar? _Skylar?_"

She heard Anna's melodic laugh and a prison guard yell "five minutes left!"

"Yeah. Skylar. He's a weirdo. But... I like him."

Brittany sucked in her breath. "I know. I could tell. He's a good guy." She forced a laugh as well. "How was his dick?"

Anna seemed to sigh. Brittany couldn't tell if it was a joke or if it was what remained of her earlier pleasure. "So good, Britt. I was, like... wet. Wet wet. And before... he totally ate me out. And his dick was, like, huge. It's not what I expected," she admitted.

Brittany laughed._ That's one thing I can never beat Skylar at,_ she thought. _I'll never have a giant dick. I'll never be inside Anna, not truly, not in the biblical sense._ "Did you come? Did he come?"

"Yeah. And it was H-O-T _hot._"

"One minute warning, Kendrick!" ordered the bailiff.

"Look, I gotta go. But come on. Bail me out," Anna said.


End file.
